


Alliance?

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did they have an alliance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance?

**Author's Note:**

> Something needs to break the dam of mind block. It might as well be something that'll get my lynched!

“Don’t let him get to you…”

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Marc shrugged, “Don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course you don’t….” Jorge hopped up onto the wall next to Marc, facing the opposite way, not looking at the younger man directly, knowing how humiliating it felt to be reduced to tears, “Look Marc, the thing with Vale…”

Jumping down, voice barky, tone rude, Marc shook his head, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

*

“It’ll come back and bite you one day…” Jorge warned his teammate, shaking his head as he passed him, “One day one will get you back…”

Valentino laughed, dismissive, “No they won’t… Just like you didn’t…”

*

“He does this you know…” Jorge pushed his hands in his pockets, stood behind Marc, the younger man on another wall at another track, “You’re not the first. You probably won’t be the last. It’s not you…”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Marc sniffed, his voice slightly hoarse from crying.

Jorge shook his head, his voice kind, “Yes you do. I said the same to Dani, when he said these things to me…”

“Dani?” Marc looked round, his eyes rimmed red, “Dani and Vale?”

Jorge shrugged his shoulder, hopping up onto the wall, facing the opposite way to Marc again, something Dani had done when he tried to speak to him all those years ago, “Vale has tried to screw over every new guy that’s been a threat…”

“That’s not…” Marc stuttered, blushing bright red, his brain like scrambled eggs, no idea who he could trust and who he couldn’t.

“It’s not?” Jorge smiled ruefully, “It’s not the case that he came to you when you were confirmed as moving up? Talked about how highly he rated you? Joked about you taking his place?”

“Well…” Marc frowned, Jorge knowing exactly how it had been throwing him, “How?”

“Call it a hunch,” Jorge’s voice changed slightly as he bit his lip, tone more bitter, arms folding across his body, defensive, “Then it was friendly chit chat, innuendo sometimes, testing the water and constant flattery…”

“I…” Marc shrugged, unsure what to say.

“Occasionally little nippy comments, but then apologies. Grand fucking apologies, lots of words and promises, presents even… And everything ok, until the next time…”

“You?” Marc’s jaw dropped, stunned, “You and Vale?”

“Then you win too many and it changes… The things he pointed out to _‘help’_ become things he picks at. The apologies still come, but they seem less sincere… The promises stop, _‘one day’_ doesn’t feature so highly and you can’t even imagine he’ll send you a Christmas card _‘one day’_ never mind….” Jorge shrugged, biting his lip hard, “Never mind anything else.”

“And then….” Marc swallowed hard, breath shuddery, fighting back a tear, trusting someone he never thought he would, “And then you realise that the relationship you thought you’d been having for the past year didn’t exist…”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t know how to… I mean he could tell people…”

“Tell them what?” Jorge shook his head, “There’s nothing to tell. He makes sure of that so that you can’t tell on him. Think about it… Do you have one kiss you can tell the world about? Anything other than a cheeky grope as he passed you at the press conference? Texts from his actual phone or messages from his IM account?”

“No…” Penny dropping, the realisation brutal, Marc shook his head, “Nothing.”

“You’re not alone, and he won’t beat you…” Patting Marc’s shoulder Jorge hopped off the wall, “You need to sort your head out.”

“Why?”

“Because in about 18 months’ time someone else will be sitting here, feeling the same, and it’ll be your turn to help them…”

*

“I don’t want to help anyone else…”

Looking up, eating in a café in Andorra, his trainer’s idea of a good training venue, Jorge looked bewildered, “What are you doing here?”

“I saw your tweet,” Marc sat down, his face set, tense, determined, “I don’t want to help anyone else.”

Jorge frowned, putting his fork down, “Well that’s how it works. It’s only fair to pass it on.”

“No,” Marc shook his head, “I mean I don’t want there to be a next one.”

“Yeah well, we’d all like that, but…”

“Why did you never stand up to him? You, Dani, Alvaro…. Casey?… Why did you never stand up to him? Push him out?”

“Because silence is the price for being allowed to get on with your life. And no, not Casey. Why do you think he got so much hassle from the media….”

“He can do that?” Marc shook his head, still thrown by just how powerful the Italian was.

“He can do that,” Jorge picked up his fork, “Just get on with your racing. Keep your nose clean and don’t provoke him.”

*

Jorge                                     Just so you know. He thinks you helped me at PI as revenge for Assen.

Marc 93                                Helped you? I won…

Jorge                                     I didn’t say he was right. Or being logical.

Marc 93                                He’s lost the plot

Jorge                                     Yep. You ok.

Marc 93                                Yeah fine. Thanks.

Marc 93                                If he doesn’t stop being a prick then I’ll help you at Sepang

Jorge                                     Lol. I don’t need your help, but thanks anyway.

*

Jorge                                     You ok?

Marc 93                                Never better

Jorge                                     I’d have punched him in your shoes

Marc 93                                I so nearly did

Marc 93                                Then I realised what he was doing

Marc 93                                You were right. He’s counting on the fact he knows my weaknesses. He believes this will make me crash and that’ll be one less person in his way

Marc 93                                Dani told me to ignore him. That he can’t be stopped.

Marc 93                                I don’t want him to win this race.

Jorge                                     Dani is right. Just ignore him and run your race. He’ll find a new target and leave you alone eventually

Marc 93                                He wants this 10th title more than anything

Jorge                                     I know

Marc 93                                I say we don’t let him have it…

*

“Never send shit like that in writing…” Shaking his head, furious, Jorge pushed his way into Marc’s hotel room, slamming the door behind him, “You need to fucking protect yourself Marc!”

“Sorry…” Marc bit his lip, realising Jorge was right, “I was, I am, just so fucking angry… I thought….”

“You thought he loved you. I know…”

“I feel like such a fool. It’s so obvious now… All the little moments that were never actually anything at all, but they felt…”

“They felt important…” Jorge pulled Marc into a hug, knowing how the younger man felt, “They felt like that because they were supposed to feel like that. He’s a prick.”

“I just want to quit and go home.”

“No, you don’t…” Stepping back, fury on his face, Jorge shook his head, “Don’t you dare let him win. Dani didn’t let him win, I didn’t… You won’t. You could be the one that beats him, the one that finally makes him give up…”

“I want to take him down… I mean, take him down metaphorically, not like a crash.”

“I know,” Wiping a tear from Marc’s cheek with his thumb, the action instinctive, Jorge sighed, “I know. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I know the more you take his records the more likely he’ll be to fuck off.”

“I don’t want him to win ten…” Marc bit his lip, a plan forming, “We could stop him…”

“Marc no,” Jorge shook his head, “You have no idea of the shitstorm he will bring down on you.”

“He’s going to do it anyway… You know he is…”

“Maybe…” Jorge conceded, not liking the idea, but also loving it, “I can win this without your help.”

“I know you can,” Marc smirked, “But we can do what he does… We can win and wreck his head at the same time.”

“I don’t know… I don’t think you realise what you are dealing with.”

“He’s told me I’ve to get out of the way this weekend. I’m not doing that…”

“He knows you won’t.”

“He thinks he’s rattled me enough to make it easy for him.”

“I don’t know…” Hands on his hips, aware of how dangerously close they were standing, Marc posture open, inviting, “Cheating…”

“It’s not cheating…” Marc shook his head, stepping closer, parts of their clothing touching, “I’m talking about playing him at his own game. Keep it legal, but only just…”

“You’re going to do it no matter what I say?”

“Yeah probably,” Marc laughed.

“Don’t you dare let me past you…” Jorge warned, “And if you have the chance to take me you take it.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Marc smirked, the innuendo making Jorge blush, “If I have that chance I’m taking it.”

*

Jorge                                     You ok?

Marc 93                                Fine

Marc 93                                My moves were clean. Hard, but clean

Jorge                                     I know

Marc 93                                He took me out. Deliberately!

Jorge                                     I know. I knew he’d go hard, but I didn’t expect that

Marc 93                                Dani did…

Marc 93                                Congratulations on your title ;)

Jorge                                     Haven’t won it yet

Marc 93                                You will

Marc 93                                He has to get by me and Dani

Marc 93                                And he’s not getting by me

Marc 93                                Dani would never say it, but I don’t think he’s getting by him either

Jorge                                     Marc…

Marc 93                                The alliance has formed ;)

Jorge                                     Not funny…

Marc 93                                Not for Vale ;)

*

“You know they’ll make your life hell…”

Nodding at his teammate, Marc shrugged, “They came to my house and somehow **I’m** the bad guy… They’re going to do that anyway.”

“I wish I had stood up to him,” Dani took a breath, “I’m sorry. The fact that me, Jorge, everyone else, were cowards are the reason he’s this bad now.”

“No,” Marc shook his head, “The only person at fault is him…”

“If you sit behind Jorge the whole race they’ll accuse you of race fixing…”

“I’ll make a move in the last laps,” Marc smiled, “You stay third and I can win and Vale still loses…”

“I’m not likely to sit in third any more than you are,” Dani laughed, holding out his hand, “Good luck.”

“Thank you, same to you,” Marc shook Dani’s hand, laughing.

“If I do try and get past you, don’t run me wide…” Dani frowned, Marc thinking he saw a wink, but not 100% sure, “It’ll ruin both our tyres…”

*

“Well done…” Holding out his hand to Jorge, his countryman having celebrated with his team, Marc nodded, “Another championship… Well deserved.”

“Thanks… Although next time you are playing bodyguard, don’t push so fucking hard!” Jorge laughed, turning to accept a hug from Dani.

“Bodyguard?” Marc winked, “No idea what you are talking about….”

*

“I can’t decide if I should be delighted or pissed that he’s not here…” Marc leant against the wall, as if it was natural to watch Jorge having a piss.

“I don’t care,” Jorge zipped his fly, moving to the sink to wash his hands, “He’s beaten. On track. Off track…”

“Did you see what he said to Carmelo? _‘We’ll discuss this in my motorhome’_ ” Marc cackled, “I heard Carmelo told him he was busy with the gala and they’d talk tomorrow.”

“That’ll have gone down wall,” Drying his hands, trying not to catch Marc’s eye in the mirror, Jorge sighed, “He won’t let up, you know. You’ll get more Italian journalists, more boos, less Italian sponsors…”

“Yeah,” Marc chuckled, “And he’s going to stop making my hoodies… Boo hoo…”

“Marc,” Jorge turned to the younger man, concern on his face, “He’s going to…”

“I don’t care. Like I said, I have a very clear conscience. This is a pretty important thing to help you sleep… And I like to sleep…”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or terrified…” Jorge stepped toward the door, smirking when Marc stepped into his path, “Marc…”

“Jorge…” Stepping closer Marc bit his lip, “Doesn’t it just make you hard… Knowing… We beat him… You beat him on track, I beat him off it… Now he’s resorted to petty insults and calling tv people… We won…”

“We did…” Crotch twitching as Marc stepped even closer, their bodies touching, only a few inches between their mouths, Marc’s breath warm on his face, Jorge sighed, “I have a girlfriend…”

“So…” Marc smiled, “I don’t want to marry Jorge… I just want you to fuck me…”

“Christ…” Jorge whimpered, Marc’s hand going between them, palming his cock, instantly interested, “Here?”

“I like to live dangerously…”

“I guessed that,” Biting his lip, Marc’s fingers insistent, Jorge’s resolve snapped, barrelling them both through a cubicle door, mouth smashing onto Marc’s, teeth clashing, but neither caring as smart clothes were tugged and pulled, the high of victory being taken out on each other.

*

“Everything ok?” Hector frowned, Marc and Jorge appearing back at the same time, Marc with an almost imperceptible limp.

Marc grinned, trademark smile that had been missing for a while firmly back in place, slipping into his seat, “Yeah good. Just congratulating Jorge on his win.”

“Right…” Hector looked between the two, curious, but deciding he probably didn’t want to know.

 

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, the 2015 MotoGP champion…. **Jorge Lorenzo**!”


End file.
